


All I Want For Christmas

by belovedstill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/pseuds/belovedstill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hell of a Christmas morning at the bunker that include being woken up pretty early and getting unexpected presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Kristin's (snowflakecas.tumblr.com) tags:  
> (#I JUST IMAGINED CAS #ALL WRAPPED UP #AND TANGLED IN RIBBON #WITH A BOW ON HIS HEAD #ALL GRUMBLY BECAUSE HE CANT GET OUT #AND DEAN SITTING ON THE COUCH #LAUGHING LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER #AND SAM IN THE OTHER ROOM #MAKING HOT CHOCOLATE #AND SMILING AT DEAN’S GIGGLES #BECAUSE HE’S SO HAPPY THAT DEAN’S HAPPY #AND SO CRAZY IN LOVE)
> 
> written and posted by [Basia](http://www.casinthongs.tumblr.com)

It was the sound of bells ringing somewhere nearby that woke Dean up. At first, he simply groaned and put a pillow over his head, wanting to go back to the dream world where, for once, he didn’t have to kill anything or feel the bitter hate to himself for lying to his family and friends.

Seriously, Zeke could go to Hell. Sam didn’t need to feel any more guilty than he already did.

The bells rang even louder and seemingly closer to his head, and once it got unbearable, Dean threw the pillow to the side and angrily sat up, looking around. Nobody was there to get yelled at for disturbing his sleep, though. One glance at the clock told him that it was only 7AM. Cursing, he clumsily got up and left the room, rubbing at one of his eyes.

_The damn ringing…_

"Sammy?" he called hoarsely as he moved through corridors. The younger hunter was the only other _living_ person in the bunker, after all.

Nobody answered.

Suddenly, the ringing stopped, making Dean freeze, too. He was in the living room, the one he and Sam had decided to set in their first real Christmas tree since… uh, they didn’t like to talk about it. The tree, Dean had to admit, was one great piece of art, with fairy lights and Christmas balls, and these colourful, fluffy-looking chains. Not to mention the boxes under the tree, all wrapped in—

_Wait._

The last time he had checked, there had been no presents at all. Maybe the bells were Sam’s doing, after all? A couple of gifts wore his name and at once he felt himself getting as excited as he had been during the Christmas just before his fourth birthday.

The biggest box caught his attention immediately. It wasn’t even a proper box. It had holes in it, for God’s sake. Dean hoped Sam hadn’t decided on giving him some kind of a puppy monster.

But, oh, it wasn’t an animal at all, Dean realised as the lid of the box fell to the floor. What was in there made him laugh harder than ever before with the kind of laughter that left him in tears.

Castiel — the one who used to be an angel with his own threatening big wings and an angel blade — was sitting in there, tied with blue and pink ribbons, with a pair of small fluffy white wings glued to his back and a red shiny ball covering his nose. The man looked hilariously funny dressed like that and glaring at him. The colourful shine of fairy lights danced on Castiel’s hair and the countless artificial feathers on the wings. Oh man, he had such an ugly sweater on his body, too.

" _All I want for Christmas is you_ ” a piece of paper hanging from one of the ribbons said. " _…but I’m a dick and I won’t talk about it. (You are, too, by the way.)_ ”

The text (that certainly wasn’t written by the other man himself) made Dean crack up even louder. “Silly angel,” he crooned, starting to free his friend from the ribbons. He couldn’t deny that he felt a lot better with the thought of having Cas there, at _home_ with him, especially on Christmas. He had been worried about him spending the holiday out in the cold - Cas was a human now and could easily catch something or even freeze to death outside, with no one knowing about it.

All of a sudden, the sound of bells carried around the room once again. This time when Dean’s head shot up in the direction the ringing was coming from his eyes widened in surprise.

Right in the entrance to the room, next to the grinning Sam (chilling with a cocoa, the Bitch), stood a short man and played with _these damn bells_. ”Gabriel, I swear—” Castiel mumbled around the soft ribbon loosely wrapped on his head.

"Yeah, yeah," the archangel murmured, clicking his fingers in a gesture that made a candy cane appear in his hand. He closed his lips around it and smirked at Dean and Castiel. "Merry Christmas to you, too."


End file.
